


Hollow Quadrant

by Dubtalia



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Other, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubtalia/pseuds/Dubtalia
Summary: Monsters sealed in the Underground and split into two large kingdoms. One wishes to take revenge on the humans, while the other wishes to live in peace for their spared lives. A human had fallen into the Underground of the Light Kingdom. Before the Dark Kingdom would be ready to charge, another human happened to fall into the Dark Kingdom. A young girl filled with determination. Who will do anything she can to be spared of her SOUL.





	Hollow Quadrant

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an AU where the monsters in Undertale and Darkners in Deltarune co-exist in a same universe, both monsters trapped Underground. And to satisfy my weird pairings with Frisk. You might not like what you see. Please enter with caution.

The war between humans and monsters ended Three heroes were triumphant over them. No human SOUL was taken, only dust was spilled onto the land. The creatures were banished into a mountain as seven magicians created a magical spell to make sure they would not escape. A Barrier.

Two Kingdoms had participated during the war, allies to another. The Lightners and **Darkners**. The Lightners were ruled by a King and Queen, Asogre & Toriel Dreemurr. The Darkners were ruled by four different kings and their queens. They were also known as the Card Kingdoms. A Spade, Club, Diamond, and Clubs. Though the two kingdoms were similar species of being monsters, they were rivals to each other. It was then the war was declared they made a temporary truce in order for them to live.

Upon being trapped in their new prison, the Kingdoms were split again. They agreed on helping each other on trades and goods, since the divide of the underground required sources one couldn’t get from where they reside. They both were at odds end about what to do with their new lives and the humans. The Darkners wanted to take vengeance, wishing to kill humans that should fall into the Underground and use their SOUL to break the barrier. Once it was gone, they would attack the humans and take back what was rightfully theirs. The Dreemurrs, disagreed. Though saddened by their new life, they do not wish to harm the humans. They had already lost so many of their people by the hands of them, trying to make another war would results in more deaths.

They set aside the decision about the humans in order to help adjust their new life. The Lightners rested near the barrier. Taking parts of the lands that would be called Hotland and Waterfall. The Darkners would be in control of the Ruins and Snowdin. A royal scientist was hired and agreed to be the mediator in researching another way to break the barrier without taking a life from another being.

During the new life, a human had fallen into the Underground in the Light Kingdom. A human girl named Chara. She lives with the Dreemurr family with their son, Asriel. The King and Queen were fearful that the Dark Kingdom would hear the news and do everything they can to steal the child’s life. But before the Kings could make a move, they heard news of another human had fallen into their Kingdom in the Ruins. This human would be sent to the Card Castle for the Kings to decide what to do with her.

A young lady sits quietly in the dungeon with the iron shacks wrapped around her wrists. She had a short brown hair that reached to her neck. Bandages were wrapped around her head from an injury of sorts. She wore a light blue sweater with pink stripes on it, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Her eyes appear to be closed or squinted, but still capable of sight. She sat quietly without resistance. Her name was Frisk. It was then a guard finally showed up to open the gates and approach her. A green monster shaped like a tear drop with a sword first unhook the chain from its wall and held it to lead her.  
“This way, human,” he ordered. Frisk followed without a struggle or word. Her shoes tapped lightly on the cold ground as the guard lead her to an elevator. They both went inside and reached to the top floor. She was lead to a corridor and then a large room. In it, she saw a large fountain of sorts next to it. The rushing waters running gently. She looked up to see five monsters. Four were sitting on the thrones with their respective suits while the goat King stood aside. A look of guilt and shame was on his face as he caught sight of the girl.

“ _So the legends were true_ ,” Frisk thought to herself. With the banishment of monsters, anything related to them and magic had been turned into myths and fiction. The world would deny of the existence of those creatures. A popular legend that was known in her town. Whoever climbs up in Mt. Ebott were never seen again. Tales of evil monsters were said to be inside and take lives of humans if they should fall into the hole. The girl did not think much of it until her arrival. She was lead closer to the throne, for the Kings to observe their new guest. There was no sense of fear coming from the human. No. She was filled with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to do to express this deep, dark feeling inside me. I'm messed up to like dark fics and subjects like this. Comments, critiques, and likes are appreciated. Thank you for your time!


End file.
